


Lili holds up some mistletoe

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: GargantuGals
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Kissing, Macro/Micro, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: do i really need to describe this one[Originally posted on /co/. Characters originally created by @aaronchenart and embedded artwork created by @Chiforinculla.]
Relationships: Lili (GargantuGals)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Lili holds up some mistletoe

>one of your coworkers said that you're needed on the rooftop  
>apparently the satellite on the rooftop needs some maintenance  
>after the elevator takes its sweet time, you manage to walk your way up to the roof's door  
>wait a second  
>it suddenly dawns on you  
>the company doesn't have a satellite, or at least you don't think they do  
>what is going on here  
>you open the door  
>ah, it's her  
>it's Lili, the R63 of that one broccoli brand mascot  
>well, guess your coworker wasn't entirely wrong  
>what is she doing here though?  
>unlike Cleo, Lili doesn't seem to come off as the overly rambunctious type, so you shouldn't need to worry for your mortality here at the very least  
>a contrasting red hits the corner of your eye, prompting you to look upward  
  
File: EKwdi7dXkAE9Az8.png (693 KB, 1200x1091)  
  
  
>...  
>oh  
>oh no  
"Lili wait-"  
>she playfully wags her finger  
>"Nuh-uh, it's December. You have to play by the rules here."  
>she carefully, yet firmly, places you within her hand  
>she presses you against her lips, enwrapping your entire face in her beautiful kissers  
>her lips are very soft and moist to the touch, with the latter making you believe that she began to lick and moisten her lips just for you the moment you began opening the door  
>she repeatedly kisses every inch of your body, to your face, to your chest, to your legs  
>she even kisses your rump, which gets quite a giggle out of her thanks to your squeal  
>lastly, she pushes you into her lips, engulfing your head into them as she massages it with her smoochers  
>her lips proceed to suck on you, feeling a bit more moisture this time as you feel pulled in to the darkness  
>you hear a loud "mwah" as you're pulled away, revealing Lili's half-lidded expression  
>"You enjoyed that."  
"I did not! Please put me down."  
>"Fine, fine."  
>you're put back onto the roof before she lightly pats your head with her finger  
>you begin walking towards the door before you look back, seeing Lili walking away as she blows you a giant kiss  
>you feel butterflies in your stomach


End file.
